


Practice Makes Perfect

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Junsu just needs practice, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, lots of blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu needs someone to do his homework. Changmin will do it for a price.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Bad Sucking

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu slammed his head against the locker again. And then again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered.

Yunho grabbed his shoulders. “Su?”

Junsu shrugged him off. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Su! What’s wrong?”

Junsu bit his lower lip. He leaned his forehead on the cool metal of the lockers. “Nothing. I’m fucked.”

“Not really, but that could be fixed,” another voice said on his other side.

Junsu shut his eyes with a sigh. Really? Why did his locker have to be next to Park Yoochun’s?

“Su?” Yunho said, worried.

“I’m fine,” Junsu said to the class president. “Just … an oversight. I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in class.”

_Liar, liar._

Yunho frowned, but clapped him on the shoulder and left.

“You’re such a liar. What’s wrong?”

Junsu met his eyes and didn’t say anything. Yoochun was popular, but not the way Junsu was. Yoochun and his friend Jaejoong more or less ruled the school. They were punks, cut ups in class, and didn’t much care about school or going to college. Junsu was on the soccer team, and in the choir. The class president was his best friend. He normally got decent grades. The teachers liked him.

He and Yoochun were not friends.

But Yoochun spoke English.

“Can I beg a favor?”

Yoochun smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned on the lockers. “What kind of favor?”

Junsu blushed at the greasy tone. “I have an English essay due in two days that I for—“

Yoochun shook his head. “Nope. I don’t do people’s homework for them. I barely do my own.”

“I’ll pay you,” Junsu said desperately.

“Nope. But … you can always ask Changmin.”

“Changmin?”

“The brilliant second year? He does people’s homework for cash all the time.”

Junsu opened his mouth and then shut it. He’d never met Changmin. Only seen him around school, but mainly in the library.

“He’s in the science lab after class almost every day. Go there, and ask him. It’s short notice, so he might charge a lot, but he’s usually pretty reasonable.” Yoochun smirked at him. “Never thought I’d see the day that one of the Kim Twins was contemplating paying someone else to do their homework.”

“Shut up,” Junsu muttered. He slammed his locker shut and headed off to his first class.

“What? No kiss goodbye?” Yoochun shouted after him.

Junsu’s cheeks went red. Yoochun was always saying sexual things at him, but he was not like that. Not like him and Jaejoong who liked to fuck in the bathrooms.

But Yoochun was right. Junsu had never contemplated paying someone to do his homework before, but he and his brother had been out of town all weekend, and he forgot about the essay due on Wednesday. It was a big portion of his grade, and he couldn’t afford to fail it. He was already skirting the line between a good grade and a bad one in his English class. And if his grade dropped lower, he wouldn’t be able to play on the soccer team.

He felt a little guilty after school when he lied to his brother and said he had to go talk to his English teacher. And he felt a little guilty for being willing to pay someone to do his homework.

But not guilty enough that he didn’t head right to the science room.

The door was propped open a tiny bit. Junsu rapped his knuckles on it as he pushed it open with his other hand. Changmin sat at a back table. He looked up and scowled. Glasses with black frames sat on his nose, though he was looking over them, and Junsu’s smile fell. In the space of five seconds, Junsu felt like he had been judged, found unworthy and slaughtered, just by that look.

“Well, what?” Changmin snapped.

“I … um, someone said you could help me.”

“Who?”

“Park Yoochun.”

Changmin leaned back on the stool and crossed his arms. A single eyebrow rose. “Really?”

Junsu noted that his uniform was perfect and he’d suddenly wished he’d tucked his shirt in.

“H-he said you’d—”

Changmin cleared his throat. “Don’t say it out loud. Are you stupid? Yes, I will. Well, come here.”

Junsu moved a few steps into the room.

“Shut the door,” Changmin said with an eye roll.

Junsu turned around and the door shut with a click that felt like it was signifying his death though he came here to be saved. It was all so confusing. He went across the room and around the table. Changmin had a Calculus book open and three notebooks spread around him.

“What do you need me to do?”

Junsu swallowed, and put his bag up on a stool. He pulled out his English assignment and handed it to Changmin. “It’s due on Wednesday.”

Changmin’s eyebrows went up quickly. “Wednesday? How am I supposed to do this for you and give it back to you in time for you to rewrite it in your own handwriting by Wednesday?”

“Please, I’ll … pay whatever you want.”

Changmin stared at him, face blank. “Yeah, you will pay. I’m assuming Yoochun told you the fees?”

“Not explicitly, but he said you take cash.”

Silence for a moment and then Changmin chuckled. “No, I don’t take cash.”

Junsu frowned. “Then … wait, what?”

Changmin tilted his head back and laughed. “Oh, god, I love Yoochun so much some days.”

Junsu felt the butt of a joke and he huffed. “What are you talking about?”

Changmin smiled. “I don’t take payments in cash, Kim Junsu.” He shifted his foot, slid to the edge of the seat and leaned back on the lab table. His fingers unbuttoned his jeans.

Junsu’s eyes went wide with something close to horror flowing through him. “W-what, w-wait, I …” He stopped as Changmin reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. It was half hard and after only a few strokes, it hardened completely. Junsu didn’t make a habit of staring at other guy’s cocks, but he most certainly hadn’t seen one that large. He didn’t dare blink or take his eyes from it.

Changmin chuckled again. “Well?”

“Y-you … I … “

“Come on, Junsu, try to think for two seconds. I don’t need the money anymore than you do. But I’m sort of a geek and I have no interest in girls, and it’s hard for me to get laid. This is what your payment is. Either get on your knees and suck me off, or do your own homework. And the quality of the work will depend on the quality of the blow job.”

Junsu finally pried his eyes up, away from the red head, the long, vein-covered shaft. He licked very dry lips. “I … I never … I …”

Changmin smirked again. “I don’t care. It’s your choice.”

Junsu had to shut his eyes in order to think. Was it worth it? If he did the assignment himself, he’d surely fail. There was no way he could give a blowjob worthy of an A, but even a C would be better than anything he could do. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

“F-fine.”

Changmin smirked. He turned on the stool and then practically jumped off of it. There was a regular chair against the wall in the far corner. Junsu watched, nerves rising as Changmin sat down, hard cock bobbing. Junsu inhaled deeply and walked over to him.

“Don’t look so excited,” Changmin said with a laugh. He gripped his cock, holding it away from his body.

Junsu let gravity more or less drop him to his knees. He stared at Changmin’s erection. _Okay, you’ve been sucked on before. You know what to do, how to do it, what you like._ But that and actually putting a cock in his mouth were two different things. He licked his lips.

Changmin moaned. “Fuck, come on. Just do it. Stop being nervously sexy like a virgin and suck on me.”

The word sexy permeated the fluff around his brain and he blushed, because seeing Changmin stretched out was sexy. He was kind of a nerd, but he was tall and had muscles on him. He reached forward and gripped Changmin’s cock. It seemed like he could grip the rest with his other hand and still have cock left over, but that was just the fear. Changmin was definitely large. Junsu’s mouth was dry, so he swallowed and then licked his lips.

Changmin made an impatient grunt, and Junsu jumped, startled. He leaned forward, tongue out and licked the wide crown of his cock. Changmin moaned. Immediately, a hand settled in Junsu’s hair. It didn’t tug or force him down, but it sat there, fingers twitching. Junsu opened his lips, pushing at the soft head with his tongue. Changmin’s hips rose with a moan.

He let more into his mouth, trying not to drool, trying not to gag. He pulled back and took a deep breath.

“You have a nose, dumbass,” Changmin said. His hand pushed Junsu back.

Junsu tried again, tried breathing through his nose. But he couldn’t, and he gagged again after the head of Changmin’s cock pushed against the back of his throat. He coughed as precome filled his mouth.

“You suck at this. Better stick to soccer, hyung.”

The criticism pissed him off. He could do this. He used the grip he had on the base of Changmin’s cock to stroke what he couldn’t get in his mouth. He loved it when girls did this to him, keeping their grip loose, so he tried the same.

Changmin rewarded him with a low groan. He slouched further in the chair, legs spreading. Junsu tightened his mouth around the head, sucking, not to hard. On an upstroke, his teeth scraped over the edge of the crown and Changmin’s breath hitched with a whine.

“Bitch.”

“Sorry,” Junsu mumbled and tried again. His cheeks hurt, his neck ached from bobbing his head, and he kept losing his rhythm. The worst part though was how tight his own pants were, He was hard. Hard from sucking a guy’s cock. He panicked, really panicked and choked again at a mouthful of fluid. Changmin moaned low, and his fingers tightened in his hair.

“Really, really bad, fuck.” He thrust his hips up, gagging Junsu, but then didn’t stop. He jerked up quickly, fucking Junsu’s mouth, and Junsu’s eyes watered and all he could do was hold on to Changmin’s knees and try to keep his teeth off Changmin. Another burst of panic shot through him as Changmin’s cock pulsed, thickened, and then he was gagging on come, a large mouth-load of hot come and he jerked away, falling to his hands and knees as he coughed it back up onto the floor.

Something wet landed in his hair.

“Definitely better at soccer,” Changmin said.

Junsu heard him stand up and move across the room. The paper towel dispenser by the emergency lab made a crunching noise and then five harsh, brown paper towels landed next to Junsu’s hand.

“Clean up the floor and get out. I’ll have your essay done tomorrow.”

Junsu did as he was told quickly. He was thankful that by the time he stood up, his own hard on had gone down. It was hard to be horny when you were so ashamed of yourself.

His hand was on the door when Changmin spoke again.

“Consider this a one time deal, Kim Junsu-shi. I am not subjecting myself to something that bad again.”

Blushing, Junsu left the room. He went home as fast as he could, ignored his brother demanding where he’d been and went right to the bathroom. He striped, showered and jerked off, thinking of Changmin. Yeah, it’d been a bad blow job, but the noises Changmin had made were addicting. Junsu wanted, needed to hear them again.


	2. Decent Sucking

Yoochun found Junsu at the beginning of school the next day. With a smirk, he handed him a piece of paper. “Never thought you’d go through with it.”

“Fuck off,” Junsu said and snatched the paper from his hand.

“Based on that essay though, it was pretty bad. You’ll probably get a C on it, and you know what a C stands for, Su-ah? Average. Average.”

“Shut up,” Junsu said through clenched teeth. He read through the essay and he didn’t really see anything wrong with it, but yeah, he didn’t speak English. “Whatever.”

Junsu slammed his locker and headed to his first class. He hadn’t slept well the night before; he’d jerked off again, but still could not get the feel of Changmin’s cock off his lips or his tongue.

He had a feeling though that Changmin would ignore him if he said hi in the hall, or if he even looked at him. And even though Junsu spent the entire school day looking for Changmin, he didn’t see him. At all.

He saw Yoochun though. A lot.

“God, Su, really? Min said it was the worst he’d ever had. He had Jaejoong suck him off three times today and he still couldn’t get the feel of your fail off his cock.”

Junsu leaned his head against his locker. “Yeah, me neither,” he muttered.

“The way he described it, he should have written an essay about how he was writing it for you and you should have gotten an F.”

He ignored Yoochun and went home.

He jerked off three times.

A few days later, when he got his English essay back, the big red C at the top mocked him. He crumpled his hand around it, clenching his teeth.

He wasn’t average, not at anything (the fact that he was worse than average at English crossed his mind, but hey, you couldn’t be good at everything). He was determined to be good at this. And he didn’t fucking care. He would suck Changmin’s cock better than anyone else ever had, including Jaejoong.

During lunch, he stalked through the halls, checking every bathroom, listening. He found them on the third floor. They hadn’t even bothered going into a stall.

Yoochun was on his hands and knees, facing the door. Jaejoong behind him. Yoochun’s school tied had been shoved in his mouth, but it did nothing to stop the moans and pleas echoing through the bathroom. It was the only stitch of clothing either of them were wearing.

Junsu swallowed.

Jaejoong saw him first and winked. The barbell in his eyebrow caught the light. His hand ran up Yoochun’s back and twisted in his hair. Jaejoong yanked him up, and Yoochun practically screamed.

“Say hello to Junsu, babe.”

Yoochun’s eyes opened, and he moaned.

The room was so hot. Junsu blushed as he watched Yoochun stroke his cock. Jaejoong settled back on his haunches and thrust into him shallowly.

Junsu decided that he didn’t care. He made sure the door was shut all the way and watched them. Their moans grew louder, Jaejoong’s thrusts more violent. Yoochun’s head fell to jaejoong’s shoulder. Jaejoong turned his head and licked around the tie. Yoochun shivered.

Junsu’s gaze was drawn to Yoochun’s cock. The tip was almost purple. His hand flew over it, twisting around the head. Light shone on wet, dirty. He moaned, body freezing, and his cock jerked. He stroked it again, and then again. A strand of white come shot from the tip, landing with a splat on the floor and then Jaejoong pushed him forward and he landed on his hands and knees again. A flair of disappoint filled Junsu because he had wanted to watch Yoochun come, but then Jaejoong pulled out, lifted himself to one leg and stroked his cock fast until he came all over Yoochun’s back.

After they both caught their breath, Jaejoong put his arms around Yoochun’s body and pulled him back. Yoochun tried to cuddle into him as Jaejoong tugged on the tie.

Jaejoong laughed. “I know you like being tied up but come on; we’re done. I want to kiss you.”

Yoochun stopped struggling and Jaejoong pulled the tie off. Their lips met in kiss after kiss.

Junsu wondered what Changmin tasted like. What he would kiss like?

Yes, as he watched them, he was willing to admit that it had been hot watching them, but he had no desire to join, no desire to be in Yoochun’s place. He wanted to suck on Changmin’s cock. It was becoming an unhealthy obsession.

“So, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said, “what can we do for you?”

Junsu took a deep breath. “I need your help.”

“With what?” Yoochun asked. Very gingerly he rose, and then he helped Jaejoong up. They moved to a sink and Jaejoong used warm water to clean off Yoochun’s back.

“I need to learn to suck cock.”

Jaejoong smiled. “You should have said something before we were through. You could have sucked on Yoochun.”

“I don’t want to suck on Yoochun. I guess I should say I want to learn to suck on Changmin’s cock.”

“Ah,” Jaejoong said as Yoochun laughed.

They started dressing. “He’s not going to let you again, Su.”

“I don’t care. I want to.”

Jaejoong and Yoochun stared at him for a long time, and Junsu felt his cheeks heat and he looked at the floor.

“Average,” Junsu muttered. “Average!”

Yoochun laughed. “It was worse than average, Su.”

“Help me.”

“I don’t mind getting off again, right now,” Yoochun said and cupped his crotch.

“I need to learn to suck Changmin’s cock,” Junsu said. “I could probably suck on yours pretty easily.”

“Ouch,” Yoochun said with a fake pout.

Jaejoong laughed. “He’s right, Chunnie. Changmin has a monster cock.” He moved right up to Junsu. He crossed his arms, one hand coming up to tap a finger on his chin. “It takes a long time to get good at sucking on a cock like Changmin’s. More than just a day or two. I have something to help you, but …” Jaejoong went to his backpack. He dug around for a moment, and then pulled out a fat red dildo.

“This is about as close to Changmin as you’re going to get unless you want to go to a sex store and buy one that is a bit longer.”

Junsu swallowed.

Jae held it out and after a moment of just staring at it, he grabbed Junsu’s wrist, yanked his arm up and slammed the dildo into his hand. It wobbled. Junsu’s stomach felt like it dropped to his toes.

“Just a word of advice though,” Jaejoong said. “Before you start shoving that thing places, you may want to wash it in hot water, use a tiny bit of soap.”

Junsu forced his fingers to curl around the sex toy meant to feel like a cock. It was close, but nothing would ever compare to the heat from Changmin’s cock. He slowly looked up.

“You carry a dildo in your backpack?” he said, voice cracking.

The two of them laughed, and Jaejoong smirked. They were both fully dressed now, and Yoochun slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Have fun,” Yoochun said and winked. “I know I will when I’m thinking of you playing with that tonight.”

The door shut behind them. Junsu stared at the toy for another moment. The bell rang. He jumped in surprise. Cheeks going even redder, he hastily shoved the dildo into his bag and left the bathroom.

With his flushed face and clammy skin, it was easy to get the nurse to believe he was sick. He left early, sending Junho a text so he wouldn’t worry. Just a slight stomach ache. Nothing a nap wouldn’t cure.

Or an orgasm.

He did as Jaejoong suggested and washed the toy thoroughly. A blush covered his cheeks as it slipped through his hands, covered in soap. Still blushing, Junsu took the clean toy to his room and locked the door. He set it on his bed and stared at it. He started taking his clothes off, but decided it’d be better if he was still in his uniform, rather than looser, fitting clothes.

_It’s more like doing homework than pleasuring myself_

Junsu wondered if it was weird to get hard just by thinking of someones cock in your mouth. Sitting down, Junsu sighed. Well, he’d better get it over with. He gripped it with both hands, bringing it up to his mouth. He licked his lips and then very slowly, stuck his tongue out and licked the “head” of it. It looked like a cock, but it sure didn’t feel like one. It was harder, more like licking a rubber glove or … or … it was weird. Junsu didn’t like it at all. He covered the top with his lips.

An echo of Changmin’s moan flit through his head, and Junsu knew that was something else he didn’t like about it. No moans. No Changmin. And no soft hand settling on his head.

But the thought of Changmin’s cock had Junsu more determined and he pushed the dildo into his mouth until it gagged him. Over and over, to that point, and then further until he could take another centimeter deep. There was no way that Junsu would take it all. But he had to be patient. Jaejoong said it would take time. Junsu was willing to spend that time. For the chance of Changmin’s cock pushing into his throat like this dildo was, Junsu would do it.

He thought of Changmin’s cock. Hot, warm, leaking precome. Little things he hadn’t noticed before, like how hair had tickled his hand when Junsu had cupped the base of Chagnmin’s cock. The scratch of nails on his scalp when Junsu had actually done something well.

Junsu cock was hard in his pants. He checked the time, and decided that he’d spent enough time “studying”. He took his clothes off, lay back on his bed and stroked himself. He brought the toy to his mouth again and pictured Changmin’s hand on his cock. Changmin stroking him while Junsu swallowed his cock. He stroked faster, moaning around the toy. Without realizing it, he sped up both hands so the toy thrust into his mouth. That foreign ache twisted his jaw and made his head spin. He took to the toy out and stretched his cheeks.

He kept jerking himself off, and instead of sucking on it, Junsu licked the toy, around the crown and the head, remembering how pliant Changmin’s cock had been against his lips. He needed that, he wanted that, god, he wanted that.

He yanked the toy from his mouth, panting, moaning, whispering Changmin’s name as his orgasm built, twisted and exploded from him, covering his stomach in white. He let his breath settle. Yeah. He was definitely sucking on Changmin’s cock again, no matter what the other said.

\--

“So was it good for you?” Yoochun asked as soon as he came to his locker.

Junsu slammed his locker shut. “No.”

“Couldn’t take it?”

“No, but it’s … it’s …”

“Substandard,” Yoochun said.

“Wow, Yoochun. Big word.”

Yoochun made a face. “Well, isn’t it?”

Junsu nodded. “It was awful compared to the real thing. Compared to a cock, which we will say is like a candy bar, a dildo is like a bunch of newspapers tightly compactly bound together by a thin rubber coating.” (***)

Yoochun laughed, the sound echoing through the halls. He threw an arm around Junsu’s shoulder as they walked down the hall. “Does that mean you’re going to give up?”

“No. I … I’m going to practice.”

Yoochun grinned, and just before he turned down a different hall said, “You may want to practice putting it in other holes, too.” He licked his lips and winked.

Junsu stood there being jostled by other students, until what Yoochun said registered in his brain. He blushed and hurried to class. But the seed was planted. And when Junsu put his hands in his pocket, so was a bottle of lube. He blushed even harder in class as he hid it quickly in his bag. Stupid, greasy Yoochun.

Junsu ignored the seed. Ignored the thoughts, or tried to. For a week, he sucked on the dildo while he stroked off. With his brother or his parents home most of the time, he didn’t have a lot of time to experiment.

So he rationalized it. He was already going to hell for wanting to suck on Changmin’s cock, so he faked sick and waited until he was sure the rest of his family was at church.

Showered, clothes off, in bed, Junsu took a deep breath. He covered his fingers in lube. he lifted a leg and pushed a finger into himself. He gasped as his body clenched around it. Tingles shot around his body as he slowly withdrew it and then pushed it back in.

“Fuck,” Junsu gasped.

He hadn’t even touched his cock yet, but it was hard, and already wet against his stomach. Junsu wasn’t a virgin. He’d been with girls before, but he’d never had anyone touch him, push a finger inside him. He added a second one, hissing against the sting. Mouth open, eyes shut tight, he waited a moment and then moved both fingers. As they slipped from his body, they twisted and he moaned, pushing them back in, and then out, again, and again.

His other hand reached for the bed, and his fingers touched the toy. He gripped it tightly and in the next moment had it in his mouth, sucking on it, taking more than half of it before pulling it back, moaning around it in his throat. He couldn’t settle on a rhythm. Without much thought, he rolled over, kneeling. He lowered his head, mouth finding the dildo easily. He moaned, eyes shut as he fucked it, taking even more down his throat. He held it steady with one hand. The other he reached under himself. He paused only long enough to stroke his cock a few times and cup his balls. He reached further and slipped his fingers around his entrance, teasing himself while he continued to suck on the dildo. With a moan of Changmin’s name, Junsu forced his fingers into himself, deeper, faster, spreading. The third finger only hurt for a moment.

He wanted to stroke himself, but he didn’t want to stop sucking on the dildo.

Yoochun’s greasy voice said in his head, “just fuck yourself with it, and then you’ll never want to suck on it again.”

Jusnu made a face and the pleasure in his body dulled. Stupid Yoochun. But isn’t that what he was alone for? Junsu reluctantly let go of the dildo with his mouth. He sighed when his fingers withdrew. He covered the toy in lube. Lots and lots and lots of lube. Something told him that this was probably going to hurt.

He stayed kneeling, but lifted his ass, sliding the toy under him. He shivered as it brushed over his balls and then pushed against his entrance. He teased himself with the fat head. It was definitely bigger than his fingers. With a deep breath, he held the toy still and then lowered his hips.

He cried out at the stretch, as the tip forced past the ring of muscles. He stopped, gasping, trying to get used to it. His body clenched, fighting it, and it hurt, almost too much. With a whimper, he removed it. He sat back, sighing, getting himself under control. After a little while, he tried again. It hurt, but he forced more into his body, gasping as he stretched, as he was too full for it, and the sting. He lifted his hips up and down, pressing the toy in deeper, but after a few more, it hurt too much and he stopped.

Well, it was like the first time sucking on the dildo. He would definitely get used to it.He tossed the dildo to the side, leaned over and shoved his fingers back inside himself. He couldn’t reach that deeply, but he felt how much more stretched his body was. God, he wanted the dildo to feel good inside him. He fingerfucked himself with three fingers, and wrapped his other hand around his cock. He remembered the moment in the bathroom when he’d walked in on JaeChun. What would that feel like? What would it feel like to have Changmin grip his hips, to feel his body pressed against his ass?

With a cry of Changmin’s name, Junsu came all over his blanket.

What would it feel like to come with a cock buried inside his ass?

_(***) quoted from Yu_


	3. Excellent Sucking

A week later, Junsu decided he’d waited enough. And he’d suffered through enough teasing from Jaejoong and Yoochun. Angry and determined, he stalked to the science room. The door was shut, but he didn’t care. He slammed it open. Changmin was in the corner, which meant that there was someone that Junsu couldn’t see probably with HIS cock in his mouth. Not … Junsu’s cock, but Changmin’s and to Junsu that was not right. Changmin’s cock was his.

“Junsu-hyung,” Changmin said, voice amused and breathy. “You’ll have to wait your turn.”

“Fuck that,” Junsu said. He barely looked at the kid on his knees. Some first year, before grabbing him by his school jacket and hauling him to his feet.

He looked confused, and Junsu recognized him.

“Later, Taemin,” Junsu said. “I have to talk to Changmin.”

Taemin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at Changmin, and he nodded. “Don’t worry, dongsaeng. Just go.”

Taemin swallowed and Junsu pushed him toward the door. They said nothing until the door shut. Junsu stared at Changmin’s cock. He stroked himself slowly.

“I thought I said I wasn’t going to do anything for you again,” Changmin said. “Why are you here?”

“I--”

Junsu suddenly wasn’t so sure. What if Changmin said no? What if he refused? Junsu wasn’t sure he wanted to suck on anyone else’s cock.

Changmin smirked. His eyes fell shut and his strokes quickened. “I was almost done. Taemin has such a pretty mouth. He’s horrible at sucking cock, too, but god, those lips around me, it’s a dream. He’s better than you were though.”

“Let me try again.”

Changmin snorted. “Yeah, no way. Just thinking of that blow job is enough to wilt my erection. Be a good boy and go away so I can stroke one off.”

Junsu made a noise of irritation. He threw his backpack on the closest table and opened the side compartment. His hand closed around a familiar toy, and fuck, he wanted to know Changmin’s cock as well as he knew this dildo. He pulled it out and then took two steps to Changmin, holding it out.

“I’ve been practicing.”

Changmin’s eyes went wide for a moment, and then he covered the incredulous look with a smirk. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“How have you been practicing?”

“I’ve been shoving this thing in my throat wishing it was you for two weeks. Let me try again.”

Changmin smiled. He stretched those long legs in front of him and crossed them at his ankles. He put his hands behind his head. His cock mocked Junsu from where it stuck out of Changmin’s boxers.

“You know,” he said. “I’ve caught JaeChun giggling about something to do with you a few times. It must have been this. And that dildo looks like one Jaejoong owns.”

Junsu blushed. He couldn’t help it.

Changmin laughed. “Fine, fine.” He waved his hand at his cock and spread his legs. “It can’t be any worse than the first one, because really, that was so fucking bad.”

Junsu turned his back and went toward the door.

“What the hell?” Changmin demanded.

Junsu grabbed the trashcan and shoved it under the doorknob. “I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Changmin smirked. “Good thinking.”

He was fucking nervous. This was the guy whose name Junsu moaned while he fucked himself with a dildo. This was the guy whose cock was so addicting that Junsu had developed an obsession after only one blow job.

He fell to his knees between Changmin’s spread legs. With reverence, Junsu touched Changmin’s cock. With only two fingers, along the ridge, down the shaft. He moaned, eyes wide as to not miss the way it jerked under his soft touches. The heat from it was intoxicating. Junsu licked his lips. Changmin’s breath hitched, but Junsu didn’t look up. His eyes were trained on that cock, and the sudden pooling of clear liquid at the tip.

Junsu lifted Changmin’s cock with two fingers. He licked his lips before leaning forward and licking the precome from the tip.

Changmin _moaned_ and Junsu whimpered, because, fuck this was so much better than the damn dildo. The taste, the heat, the response. Tangy, warm, jerking against his lips. Junsu moaned and licked more of the head, around the top and crown. He kept the hold on the base loose, fingers tickled by hair and oh, god, so warm. The dildo was always so fucking cold.

“Junsu, fuck,” Changmin muttered, and that hand settled in Junsu’s hair.

Junsu finally lifted his eyes, meeting Changmin’s lust-blown look. He wasn’t sure what his eyes looked like, but everything was blurry and he felt this goofy smile on his face. Everything was so light, airy, and fucking hot. Junsu let go of Changmin’s cock.

Changmin whined. “Junsu.”

Junsu smirked and unbuttoned his pants. “You’re not the only one who’s hard, Changmin.” Junsu hissed when his hands made contact with his hard cock. He was going to come really soon. He took Changmin’s cock in his hand, no longer soft and reverent. He stroked him, once twice. With another smirk he said, “And just so you know, my mouth is not the only hole that dildo has been preparing for the last week.”

Changmin moaned low in his throat, crying out as Junsu finally put the head of Changmin’s cock into his mouth. Junsu moaned as the soft head gave way under his tongue. He lapped at it, sucked on it, keeping his hand moving slowly up and down the shaft. The taste was intoxicating. There was a citrus flavor to it that Junsu figured was from Taemin’s lips, but once he was done, Changmin wouldn’t even remember Taemin’s name, let alone what he tasted like.

He tongued Changmin’s slit, moaning as more precome pumped into his mouth. He shifted his knees, lowering them. Fingers wrapping around his own cock, he stroked, fast, because he was going to come before Changmin.

“Fuck, Junsu,” Changmin’s hands landed on his head, fingers tugging on his hair. His hips rose and Junsu decided that was a good sign that he’d teased enough. He pushed more of Changmin into his mouth, sliding the head over the roof of his mouth. He moved his hand down, making room for more and more of Changmin’s cock in his throat.

Changmin gasped, and his cock jerked and pulsed.

Junsu kept going, until he gagged, just a little and then pulled back, only a few centimeters. He kept Changmin deep in his throat, holding him up by a thumb and a finger. Hair tickled his nose and lips.

“Shit, Su-ah, fuck.”

Junsu smirked in satisfaction and then sucked, softly, up and down, over and over again, letting Changmin’s cock hit as deep as he could take it. His hands tightened and Junsu slowed with a whimper, letting Changmin take over. He lifted Junsu’s head, and then jerked his hips up harshly, slamming himself into Junsu’s throat.

Junsu moaned, eyes shut tight. The dildo most definitely could not fuck his throat itself. His hand flew over his cock and he whined, moaned, as his orgasm rolled through him fast. Nothing, nothing was ever going to be this good, this hot. He swallowed precome with another moan, and then cried out as his orgasm hit. He gripped Changmin’s thigh as he came, screaming around the cock in his mouth as he covered the floor in puddles of white.

“Oh, shit, Junsu, fuck.” Changmin slowed, his cock pulsing in Junsu’s mouth.

And a dildo could not come in his mouth.

Junsu tried to think past the pleasure in his body, but all he wanted to do was grin like an idiot and snuggle up to Changmin for giving him a fantastic orgasm.

“You … fuck … so much better,” Changmin panted. His thrusts increased, and his cock pulsed, heated, filled. Junsu came back to himself and shoved Changmin deep, tightening his throat. Changmin cried out, and came, body curling over Junsu’s. The first spurt of come made Junsu gag, but he did not pull away, trying to swallow and breathe at the same time. It was too much, too much, and he yanked himself away, falling between Chagnmin’s legs as he coughed.

Changmin slouched back in the chair with a whine. Their heavy breathing filled the room.

“Almost perfect,” Changmin said with a halfhearted sigh.

Junsu licked his lips. He pushed up to this knees and said, “Not my fault a dildo can’t come in my mouth. I’ll need more practice.”

Changmin’s eyes lit up with amusement. “Definitely better than last time.” He reached forward and caressed Junsu’s cheek. “So what do you want?”

“Huh?”

“What do you want? What assignment is due?”

Junsu smiled. “Yeah, no. I got what I wanted. Well, most of what I wanted.”

“Most?”

“Yeah. I know what your cock feels like in my mouth compared to that dildo. But that’s not …”

Changmin growled and yanked Junsu up by his jacket. “Tell me what you want,” he said, lips so close.

Junsu’s breath hitched. He wanted a kiss, but that was too personal. “Fuck me, Changmin, please.”

Changmin moaned and pushed Junsu back, but not enough to make him fall over. “Strip. Naked, Now.”

Jusnu stood up. He kicked his shoes off, jacket shirt, pants. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d stripped so fast. Changmin snagged the strap of his bag with his foot and yanked it over to them. He picked it up and dug into a pocket. He tossed a couple condoms onto the table and found a bottle of lube.

“Hands and knees, now.”

Junsu moaned and was quick to do as Changmin said. He shivered as Changmin’s hot hands caressed his ass. He jerked in surprise as cool lube dribbled between his buttcheeks.

“Do you have any idea how hot your ass is?” Changmin asked. “So many people at this school want to spread you open and fuck you. But that’s not what you want is it?”

Junsu shook his head. His cock was so hard again, and he was getting lost in lust. “You, just … fuck, just you, Changmin please.” Junsu whined as a finger pressed into him. Oh, god, it felt so much better than his own, reached so much deeper.

“When was the last time you fucked yourself with this dildo?” Changmin asked.

“Last … fuck, last night,” Junsu said, eyes shutting as Changmin added a second finger. Junsu thrust back on them.

“Really? Now, you have to realize that my cock is bigger than that dildo.”

“Fuck, yes, god, please, fuck me with your cock, Min, please.”

Changmin chuckled. He added a third finger, spreading twisting, and Junsu’s eyes crossed. He reached under him to grab his cock. Changmin spanked him. “Don’t. No touching yourself.”

Junsu whimpered. He had to lower himself down. His arms were shaking so much. He cradled his head on his arms, ass in the air.

Changmin swore, and then his fingers were gone.

Junsu sighed, content because the next thing in his ass was going to be Chagnmin’s cock, and god, he wanted it.

He whimpered in disappointment as the familiar feeling of that toy pressed against him.

“Changmin,” he said, gasping as the toy pushed into him.

“What?”

“Want you … please, I hate that thing so much. I want to feel you.”

Changmin chuckled. “Soon.”

Junsu whined and then cried out as Changmin shoved the toy in him all at once. “Fuck, you bitch.”

Changmin laughed as he rotated the toy. “Nope. You’re my bitch.”

“Oh, god, Min, if only that were true.”

Changmin slowed the toy. “What do you mean?”

Junsu shut his eyes, trying to think. “I … fuck … I … don’t want anyone else. I … “

Changmin stopped the toy completely inside Junsu.

“I … Yoochun offered, fuck so did Jaejoong, but I didn’t want to learn from them. I didn’t want … only your cock, Min. Just yours and now … fuck, I’m … fuck move the toy please, fuck please, Changmin.”

Changmin moved the toy to the side, and stopped.

“Oh, god, please Changmin, please.”

“Just my cock?”

“Yes, fuck, but I … fuck, I don’t want anyone else. No one else is good enough.” Junsu cried out as Changmin ripped the toy from him. His body clenched around empty, and Junsu moaned. “Please, Changmin, fuck me, please.”

Foil crinkled and Junsu whined in anticipation. He hadn’t thought of the condom thing, but yeah, he had no idea where Changmin had been or where anyone else had been. He didn’t want to feel a condom. He wanted to feel Changmin’s cock, but it was better to be safe. He knew that, and he hated that.

“Just my cock?” Changmin said, pressing the head against Junsu’s entrance.

Junsu cried out, screamed, “Yes, please, fuck me, Changmin, please.”

“Not so loud, dumb ass,” Changmin said, caressing Junsu’s ass. His cheeks spread and Junsu bit down on his arm and Changmin thrust into him, half way, pulling out, pushing in.

Junsu’s body shook. So much better than the toy. Each fingertip burned where it gripped his ass, and a moment later, their bodies pressed together and Junsu had never been so full, so fucking horny and eager. He rolled his hips down and back, causing Changmin to whine low in his throat.

Changmin moaned. “I’m taking that as permission for fuck you, so yeah …” He thrust out and in, hard, and Junsu couldn’t stop his moans as Changmin pulled him back as he thrust forward. Their bodies smacked together and Junsu’s orgasm coiled though him. Ebbing. Twisting.

“Fuck, Junsu, so … fuck.”

“Harder, Changmin. Please, harder.” The dildo could not fuck him harder.

Changmin grunted. “Pushy, needy …” Changmin sped up and Junsu had to bite his arm again. But it was enough. That cock stretching him open and pressing deep inside his body, deeper than anything or anyone would ever reach again.

“Fuck, Min, Min. Fuck. Just … almost … I … fuck.” Junsu shot up to this hands. Changmin grunted in surprise at the changed angle. Junsu touched his cock, stroking only twice before he was coming, mouth open in a long whine as he made another mess all over the floor.

“Fuck, Junsu, so … fuck …”

Junsu smiled, so content as Changmin’s thrusts slowed. He whined when Changmin pulled out, and then arched up as warm and wet splattered over his back.

Changmin gasped out another curse word and Junsu’s name again. And Junsu decided he’d never tire of Changmin saying his name.

He stayed on the floor, trying to get feeling back into his knees and legs. Harsh paper scraped over his back.

“Not bad, Junsu-hyung,” Changmin said. “Not bad at all.”

“Nope.” Junsu knew he should have gotten up, but he didn’t want to, didn’t want the moment to end. He listened to Changmin move around, the sound of cloth and books echoed through the room.

“See you around, hyung,” Changmin said, and the door suddenly shut.

That got Junsu moving. He sat up quickly, and his eyes went wide, and his chest tightened. What … he didn’t dare believe that Changmin had just left like that. His breath hitched. Feeling used and beaten, Junsu very slowly dressed in his discarded clothes. He shouldn’t have expected more. He should have seen this coming. A good fuck did not mean that Changmin was going to be his. It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Junsu sighed. The red dildo was still on the desk. He hated the sight of it even more.

“Fuck him,” Junsu muttered though he didn’t mean it. He put the dildo back in his bag and left the room.

\---

The next day, Junsu found JaeChun making out up on the roof. He tossed the toy next to them and said, “I don’t want to ever see that thing again.”

Jaejoong lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Su?” Yoochun said, cautiously.

“Whatever, just … “

Yoochun stood up and grabbed Junsu’s arm before he could move away. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Nothing happened, and I … just … leave me alone.”

Yoochun let him go. Junsu left the roof. Through the day he snapped at his friends, he didn’t pay attention in class, and he actually shouted at his brother after being asked again if he was alright.

After school, Junsu headed to his locker instead of to the soccer field. Yoochun was there. He didn’t say anything but held out a sheaf of papers for him.

Junsu took them, and saw that it wasn’t just one assignment, but foru of them. Another essay in English, Chemistry problems, a Literature analysis and two short essays for history. He snorted and crumbled them all up in a ball.

“Su?”

“Shut up, Yoochun.”

“Must have been good.”

“Shut up--”

“He’s been distracted all day. Always with this far off look on his face.”

“So what?”

“Just saying …”

“Well don’t, okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Look, Su, I …”

Junsu slammed his locker. As he walked away, Yoochun shouted after him, “He said he wouldn’t be in the science room today.”

Junsu stopped and looked back at him.

“He wouldn’t explain,” Yoochun said.

“Yeah, so what?”

“It must have been good,” Yoochun said with a smile.

Junsu’s throat tightened. “Yeah, it was, right up to the point where he left me on the floor, naked and used. Now, fuck off.”

Junsu turned again and left the school. He went right to his room, laid on his bared and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep.

The next morning, with a rumpled uniform, and barely a care to what he looked like, Junsu went to school.

Again, Yoochun was waiting for him by their lockers. He shook his head and said, “Yeah, this is going to impress him.”

“Fuck. Off,” Junsu said as he gathered his things for class.

“No. Look. Changmin is …”

“I don’t give a fuck what he is. Leave me alone.” Junsu tried to walk away, but Yoochun grabbed his arm.

“You’re coming with me, now.”

Junsu tried to break free, but Yoochun manhandled him into a bathroom. Jaejoong was already there and he took one look at Junsu and gasped.

Yoochun pushed him to the mirror and held his arms while Jaejoong started working on his hair.

He tsked at Junsu and said, “You know, Changmin has refused offers for two days. Even from me,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu tried to jerk away from his hands. “Good for him. Let me go.”

“Nope.”

Yoochun untucked his shirt in, straightening his tie, but not completely. In a matter of five minutes, they transformed Junsu from slobby, raggedy homeless man, to devil-may-care, sexy, devilishy rumpled.

“So much better.”

Junsu sighed. “I hate you both.”

Yoochun smiled and kissed his cheek. Junsu made a noise and batted him away.

“Give him a couple days, Su-ah,” Jaejoong said. “Changmin’s thinking about you.”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

“Yes, you do.”

The two of them left and Junsu stared at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he did care. He’d thrown his heart at Changmin, and all Changmin wanted was a fuck. He felt used and no one to blame but himself. He’d fallen in love with Changmin because of a fucking dildo.

Junsu sighed and went to class. He tried to pay attention, but couldn’t. A lot of people (guys and girls) were staring at him and he cursed JaeChun for it. It was probably the longest day of his entire life.

He turned down the hall where his locker was and stopped in shock. Changmin was leaning against the wall, playing on his phone.

Well, Junsu wasn’t going to talk to him.

Junsu took a deep breath and walked to his locker, ignoring him. He felt Changmin’s eyes on him, but Changmin didn’t say anything. As the seconds turned to minutes, Junsu’s cheeks heated with anger. He slammed his locker shut and headed down the hall.

“Did you mean it?” Chagnmin asked suddenly.

“Mean what?” Junsu said, and cursed himself. So much for not talking to him.

“What you said, the other day, about no one else?”

Junsu sighed and turned around. He met Changmin’s eyes. “Yes, I meant it. But does that matter?”

“It might.”

“Oh, well, let me just fawn after you and wait for you to decide then. Fuck you.”

“Junsu.”

“Shut up, Changmin.”

Junsu left him in the hallway, cursing himself even more as he walked away. He would not feel like someone’s hole to fuck. If Changmin wanted that, he knew where to get it.

Later that night, after dinner, Junsu sat on his bed, glaring at the ceiling again.

“Bro?” Junho said as he pushed the door open. “You alr … I mean … I …”

Junsu sighed and curled on his side. “No, I’m not alright.”

“What’s going on?”

“Can you keep a secret?”

Junho smiled. “Really? You’re asking me that?”

“This is a big secret, bro.”

“Yeah. I can.”

Junsu sat up and without looking at Junho told him everything that had happened. Well, a shortened version of it. He didn’t need to know details about Junsu’s fucking himself with Jaejoong’s dildo.

Junho was silent through it all. “Huh,” is all he said after Junsu finished.

“Do you hate me?”

“Of course not.”

“What should I do?”

“You like Changmin.”

“I don’t even know him. I like his cock.”

Junho smiled. “You want to know him.”

Junsu nodded. “Yeah. But he … it’s like he took that option completely away from me and I should have seen it coming, but … “ Junsu sighed. “I’m just being delusional, aren’t I?”

“Not necessarily. He came and talked to you today. That counts for something. You need to be honest with him.”

“I know. Thanks, bro.”

Junho gave him a one armed hug. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Junsu laid back on bed and thought. Changmin had come to talk to him. That had to mean something, right?

He tried not to get his hopes up.

\---

Junsu made sure he looked decent for school. He tried to emulate what Jaejoong had done to his hair, but to no avail. He ran his hands through it, shook it and left it messy around his head. With a loose tie, and shirt untucked, he went to school.

He experienced a sense of dejavu as he came to his locker and saw Changmin there.

“Hey, Changmin,” Junsu said, voice strained.

Changmin smiled. “Hi, hyung.”

“What do you want?”

Changmin smile fell and he stammered, “I … I’m sorry. I … really, I was so confused and I … yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Whatever.”

“Don’t, hyung. I mean it. And I …”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Please, Min, just …”

Changmin’s face fell.

“I … I want to walk you to class.”

Junsu rose an eyebrow at him. “Am I a girl?” he asked even as his heart fluttered with hope.

Changmin blushed, and Junsu decided that was the cutest thing in the entire world.

Junsu sighed. “Fine, but you’re not carrying my books for me.”

Changmin smiled widely at him.

Junsu shook his head. “So what does that mean?”

“I … I like you, hyung.”

As the red deepened on Changmin’s cheeks, Junsu laughed.

“Shut up,” Changmin muttered. “I … I do. And don’t be mean. I’ve never confessed to anyone before.”

“Me neither,” Junsu said.

“I … “ Changmin swallowed. “I want to kiss you.”

Junsu looked around the hall. There were a lot of interested gazes turned in their direction.

“And?”

“I … come, on, Su, I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Junsu’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I know. It’s weird, but kissing is … I want to kiss you, please.”

“Right here,” Junsu said, voice low, “where everyone can see?”

Changmin nodded. “I want them all to know that I’m not for sale anymore.”

Junsu’s breath hitched. “Well, I’m still going to charge you.”

Changmin frowned.

“If you want my ass, I want you in my throat. That’s my payment.”

“God,” Changmin breathed. He suddenly had Junsu pinned to the lockers.

“Think you can handle that, dongsaeng,” Junsu asked, smiling up at Changmin.

“A blow job before or after I fuck you?”

“Or both?”

Changmin’s eyes rolled back and he nodded. “Yeah. I … I can handle that.”

“Then kiss me.”

“I …” Changmin bit his lower lip. “I … might be bad.”

“Probably, but you’ll learn. We can practice and practice and practice until you’re good at it.”

Changmin smiled and leaned down and pressed their lips together.


End file.
